


Sharing the Bed

by LunaRowena



Series: Watcher Lillian [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: “This was cuter when you were a puppy, buddy,” Lillian grumbled. “You took up a lot less space back then.”





	Sharing the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For Pillars Prompts Weekly #0051: Regrets.
> 
> Inspired by my lack of sleep with new kittens.

Lillian groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. “Go to sleep, Gideon.”

The wolf puppy whined again from the foot of the bed.

“No, Gideon, down.” She sat up and, less gently than she had earlier in the evening, pushed him off the bed. When they were out camping in the forest she had let him sleep at the foot of her bedroll and now he was having trouble adjusting to the conventions of real beds. She slightly regretted ever starting the habit. She flopped back down.

Just as suddenly, a weight landed on her feet. Little paws pranced on the blanket.

“Argh,” Lillian wiped a hand over her eyes. “Fine. If you can be a good boy and go to sleep, you can sleep on the bed.”

The little form curled up and lay down and Lillian hoped that would be the end of it.

 

The master bed in Brighthollow was big, but it wasn’t quite big enough for two people and a large wolf. Gideon lounged over Lillian’s feet and up the center while Lillian and Edér were pushed to the edges of the bed.

“Well, it’s clear that I’m the other man in your life,” Edér joked.

“This was cuter when you were a puppy, buddy,” Lillian grumbled. “You took up a lot less space back then.”

Gideon just yawned and sleepily blinked his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, make the cute face so I don’t regret letting you sleep on the bed now that you’re too big for me to throw you off,” she said.

“But he’s all fluffy and cuddly.”

“Edér, you’d cuddle with a stelgaer if it let you.” Lillian tried to shift onto her side. “You should feel honored you’re the only other person he cuddles with.”

“Hey, isn’t that why you keep me around?” Edér scratched Gideon’s ears.

“I can think of some other reasons, but it’s a good one.” She stroked Gideon, who nuzzled into her. “We’ll have it your way tonight, boy, but in the future, I’m closing the door.”


End file.
